Twiilight Lust
by ComicMarshHero
Summary: Ikuto's gone. AGAIN. and amu's falling for KUKAI! superrrrr AMOUTO IN THE END. SURE ONE LOLZ!
1. Moving On

Twiilight Lust

It's been so long since i've done this! I wonder if i still have my touch? ;)

Er ithink i'm not chara transforming in this series. It's more fluff buff i'm trying ;D

--bakausagiix—bakausagiix!!!!

Amu POV

He disapeared again! I mean, no way! How could he? I've graduated and he was not even there! But i guess things are now as bad as it seems! Remember Kukai sempai? I'm in the same school as him! Oh no. It also means more joker training! What to do, what to do?

MY POV!!! ;D

Amu sat on her. It's been a good 6 months he's been gone. Sure he was rather good to her to begin with, but he slowly got distant, again, which annoyed the hell out of her because she was 15 that graudating year and well, all her friend's boyfriends were there! It was so humiliating that she was the only girl a boy did not run up to hug her. Well tadase did, but only to congradulate her about the promotion before running over to Rima. Oh did i tell you they were attached now?

As the months went by she found she no longer needed him that much though. Being older and wiser, she was able to get around without getting lost. Well, as if Ikuto would notice. Even if she was lost, her charas would be there to guide her through. They too had become more street wise. Yes. She was finally standing on her own two feet.

Now that she was in high school, she felt more important in her parent's eyes. It was no more Ami, and more Ami. It was more about her dressing up in tank tops and baggy jeans while worrying about her exam. It was boring, it sure was.

Moreover, at this new age, she was ready for true love.

--------------------.-l--------------.-.! YAY!.---------------------------------...--.-----------------

STILL MY POV! ;D

Amu walked around her new school. Clearly loking forward to bumping into Kukai as the twisting and turning of corridoors were extremely confusing. And amu hated being lost. There were so many memories tired to such situations. But now she was going to forget. Without the help of her charas.

'AMU!'

She turned. Was this signed turf? Was she in trouble? On her first day of school?! After three seconds of staring at her probably-would-have-been captor her face brightened up.

'I thought i would NEVER see you!' she hugged Kukai 'it's my first day, icantfindthetoilet, thehallsaresoscary, i'mgoingtobelateforclassnow, thebell'sgoingtoring, ohno! I'mgoingtobelateforclass!, When does the bell ring????' she stopped when she finally ran out of breath and panted.

"woah. Slow down amu-chan! You sound terrifed." He patted her on the back "but if you wanted to know but theschoolfeildisdownthehall, theclubsopeninthreeminutes and urthreehoursearlyforschool' he ran out of air and stared at her.

Amu stared at him in shock.

"what? I answerd you're question!" Kukai waved his hands in surrender

Amu could'nt help but burst out laughing. Leaving a confused Kukai to attempt to laugh it himself.

"okok. How about to ask me questions, " Kukai tried to calm Amu down. "slowly" he added just just before she could open her mouth.

Amu attempted to put a serious face. Slowly her face slowly cracked a smile and that mouth started to giggle. The mouth opened wider and the voicebox took control. Amu started laughing. Again. Only louder than ever.

----------------------------------LunCH BREAK-----------------------------------------

"so the toilet is over there. And no the field is over there." Kukai pointed.

"ok, right." Amu jotted down, "so where's the-" Amu took one step took big.

'look out!'

-THUD-

"you ok?' Kukai asked, concerned

"i'm fine" amu tried to stand up but failed. She collasped, getting ready to kiss the cold floor. Only to like in a familiar Jack's hands.

"i'll take you to the infirmatry"

"wa-Wait!" Amu face flushed "this is a publiuc area!"

Half way, the headmistress caught them, "hey! This is a public area!"

"woah! Dejavu." The both said in unison. They stared at each other in suprise. Before laughing out loud.

Kukai stopped first to stare at Amu but turned away quickly. Amu caught that. And she swore she saw a tint of pink. That was before she realised she too was blushing.

-----------------------------HOME-----------------------------------------------------

amu pov ;D

i think i like kukai sempai

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-

OMG THERE IS SMTH WRONG WITH MY CAPS BUTTON! HOW?!


	2. Falling Again

Twiilight Lust chap 2

Is my caps working?

IUBQR EOIUN ijuendfoiwen

IT WORKS!!!!!

I don't own S.C ;)

If not Amu would have been married already. And ikuto would stay with her FOR ETERNITY lols!

-------lets start then---------------------------------

MY POV!!!!!

It's been a week now and Amu had finally gotten used to her new school after getting lost and having repeatedly calling Kukai for help. All was well and the blue birds sang without fail. Until one day, they. Stopped. I certain cat like chara chased after them .

Amu instantly realised the change and turned swiftly. She turned to face a teenage boy with midnight blue hair. His eyes as dreamy as ever. Smirked at her. Amu stared at the intruder. Blink about twice.

"You're Back." She flashed how normal warm smile at him. He in turn smiling back.

"this is going to be a long day." Amu thought.

--------------Getting ready ;D-----------------------

"I can send you to school you want to you know." Ikuto offered for the 30th time that morning.

"I'm fine. How many times have I told you? The school only a stone's throw away!" she stabbed her finger in the direction of her school.

Ikuto being the stubborn one, picked up a stone and threw it in direction of the school. It never landed a meter near the school.

"I meant metamophically!(pardon spelling error heh)" Amu almost whined.

'ok ok, I'll leave you alone.' Ikuto turned the opposite direction and walked. Half expecting the pink haired girl the call or run after him to allow him to follow her to school. Unfortunately that fantasy didn't come true. Now something was not right.

--------------------SCHOOOOOOL (don't remind me)--------------------

"He came back!" Amu whined to Kukai. "he came through my balcony AGAIN! Who knows how long he's been watching me SLEEP!" Amu threw her arms up and waved them dramatically.

"woah woah. Chill Amu-chan!" Kukai stared patting her head. "I'll protect you!" he took her into a tight embrace. She immediately flushed 100 shades of pink and when Kukai noticed, he too started blushing.

"this is getting out of control Des." Su sighed

"I thought Amu-chan was supposed to be with Ikuto-kun?" Miki looked up from her sketch pad.

"it certainly don't look the part." Ran tried to suppress a laugh

"yo everybody nyah!"

"that voice." Ran stopped giggling

"cat." Miki went monotone.

"wait. If his here then Ikuto is?" Su shuddered

"just behind you." A husky low voice startled them.

"GAAAGH CAT NAPPER-Mumph!"

'Run my cookies-gagh"

"wait for it...-thud-"

After successfully Chara-nappering the charas(well yea. That sounded kinda stupid) Ikuto made his way out of the school to question them.

----------------------The not-to-secret-anymore SECRET AMUSEMENT PARK------------------------

"you won't take me alive!" Ran squealed

"In case you haven't noticed but they already have" Miki was bored.

"what cookies should I make next?" Su attempted to count her fingers.

"hey there."

The three shivered.

"I'm wondering about Amu. Is something wrong?" Ikuto asked. Staring at them all at one go trying to emphasize how small they were.

"we won't tell you anything!!!" Ran screamed

"I know nothing." Miki Turned away.

Know well enough he would not get anything from those two he turned his fiercest death glare at Su.

"NOOOO! DON'T KILL ME! Amu chan like's Kukai-kun! Their in the same school, you've been away, Amu has graduated, and, and.."

The two charas mentally slapped themselves.

"well then, thanks for the information." Ikuto smirked and walked away.

"wait! The string! YOU FORGOT THE STRING!!!" ran shrieked. Today was NOT her day.

"oh..." the three charas turned to Ikuto. He had dark aura around like. Definitely scary "I'll leave Yoru to do that."

"C—cat." Miki shived

"Yo! Minna!(it means everybody)"

"GAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

--------------------------------------END------------------------------------

Lols. You want the next chapter don't you? Then comment me saying I HATE YASHI at the end! As long as i get 5 i'll post the next chapter


	3. Jealousy

Twiilight Lust. Chap 3

OK OK I GET IT I POST OKAY??! Lolz.

I DONT OWN S.C (IDOSC)

-supermegabreakerline supermegabreakerline supermegabreakerline

MY POV YAY! :

'this is bad.' Ran flew across the room 'there's going to be a fight. I can feel it'

'i didn't mean to tell des!' Su whimpered.

Miki just sighed and went back to drawing.

-----------------------Ikuto's POV---------------------------------

"Brat. Stealing Amu away from me when i'm away? The nerve!"

The cat boy hopped on a branch and kept a look out for the brown haired boy.

"ahah. You are so screwed." But before he could throw a rock at him a pink haired girl popped up and smiled warmly to him. 'Foiled. Somehow i saw that coming.'

----------------------Below the Tree----------------------------------

"um. The event is only in 14 days and..." Kukai stampered.

"hm?" Amu looked up at him.

"um the winter da-" Kukai was interrupted by some 'killer litter'

Amu looked at him. Wide eyed and puzzled. "ano.. you were going to say something?" Amu squeaked. Obviously knowing his intention. But clearly amused by the way he attempted to ask.

"dance?" he tried to get out of getting to the point.

"Dance? Amu asked him again

"will you please go-" he was interrupted by another stone.

"who you please stop??!" Kukai shouted to 'thin air'

'hail.' Amu said looking at the sky.

"Hail?" Kukai asked

'i think there is going to be a hail storm" Amu stated. Not a dout in mind.

"i thought winter came first before hail." Kukai tried to recall

"is that so?" Amu questioned.

"i mean.."

-PLONK-

"I thought it's supposed to drop from the sky! Not come from different directions!" Kukai threw his arms and twirled abit.

"oops.i guess I left out that detail." Ikuto thought. Still gathering white pebbles.

"well it is kind of windy..." Amu thought out aloud."

"i guess you're right." Kukai sighed

"Kids. So dim sometimes." Ikuto smiled and hopped off after they left.

---------------------------LOL- ---------------------------------------

'so how was your day?' Ikuto laid on Amu's bed and stared at the ceiling.

'well. The weirdest thing happened." Amu shouted through her bathroom door 'it started hailing but it did not snow!'

'that's strange,' Ikuto could'nt help but smile.

"Unless." A stern voice left the bathroom.

Ikuto's smile faced. "Unless?"

"It was YOU!" Amu burst out of the door. Barely clothed but by only a towel.

"Woah! Put some clothes on woman!" Ikuto attempted irony fail as he caught himself staring at he still instead of the classic throw-you're-head-back-and-scream-bloody-murder action. Instantly the pink haired girl blushed furiously at his words and ran back into the bathroom.

"don't you dare move! I'll get you! Just let me put this on... uh what did i step on? Uh. SOAP?! I'm slipping! Ek . EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Take your time honey!" Ikuto shouted loud enough for her to hear and hopped out of her balcony window.

"I won't forget this! Ikuto! Ikuto? Can you hand me a shirt or something? The one in my hand is kinda wet. Ikuto? IKUTO!!!!!"

"I think i can hear Amu-chii." Yoru whined.

"Amu? I can't hear anything. Those oversized ears are failing you." Ikuto brushed it off.

-------------------BACK AT SCHOOL----------------

'Winter break is coming.' Tadase announced. 'Anyone up for hot springs?'

'Hot springs are nice.' Rima whispered

'I'm fine with anything.' Kukai sighed. Still disappointed that he did not manage to ask Amu out.

'i'll be alone so i guess i'll go." Amu shrugged

"hot springs?" Ikuto thought. "Sounds nice." He licked his lips and hopped off.

-------------------------END------------------------------------------

Its not a long chap but school just started and there is SO MUCH to do! So sorry!

R&R! Its the reviews that keep me going anyways!


	4. Bitter Rejection Of A Wounded Heart

Twiilight Lust 4 (: there you go.

Sry. I usually like my 2 day breaks. I'm really lazy now. Like how this series was supposed to be written 2 months ago hahas.

IDNOSC

------------------------------------LOL!--------------------------------------------------

MY POV WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Winter break. It's cold. It's wet. But it's lots of fun.

'Tadase is either filthy rich or he and Rima just got married,' Kukai counted his fingers.

'it's not quite possible is it?' Amu laughed 'his parents rented it for him as an apology for not being in this winter. Parents. Their just never around' Amu shrugged

'Cool it!' Kukai laughed. Then he remembered something very important 'um Amu? About yesterday? I was going to ask you something...'

'Oh no. You are NOT thinking of asking her now. Yoru!' Ikuto snapped his fingers and instantly a cat creature popped into the scene. 'Think of something.'

"sure thing nyah!' Yoru was about to start his rampage was he halted. "Cat nip.' He stuck his paw out.

'since when did we come to such negotiations?' Ikuto stared at him.

'Amu used to do that. Unless you want me to tell her you're tailing her then well I guess..." Yoru was about to fly off.

"Fine. We'll discuss the amount when we get back." Ikuto tried to trick Yoru

"Tsk tsk." Yoru was not about to be taken in. 'now.'

Ikuto waved a packet at him. ' what are you bringing with you. I don't have much time.'

'only my cat army.' Yoru said confidently. Pointing at a hoard of cats hiding in the bushes.

An idea took Ikuto on. He threw the packet of cat nip at Kukai. Hit him squarely on the head.

Immediately the cats from the bushes leaped out to take the small packet of cat nip.

'CAT ATTACK!' Rima screeched.

'The winter da-" Kukai was about to finish when 'huh?'

-WHAM-

-MEOW-

-HISS-

-PHSST-

'Can someone stop them??!' Amu tried to kick a few cats away.

'Ask him to stop holding that small packet first. I think that's what's causing it." Tadase pointed out.

"KUKAI!' Amu started "LET GO OF THE PACKET OF" then she looked closely. "cat nip."

----------------Amu's room---------------------

Sadly Kukai did not get away with just a few hundred scratches. The sad thing was that hehad an allergy to cats and were probably coughing fur balls. Literally.

Amu sighed. 'You can come out now.' She received no reply. 'Ikuto'

'Was the cat nip too obvious?' a shadow emerged from the curtains

'Please. I'm trying to have fun here." Amu flared up.

'I wanted to ask you over to my house this winter break. But you're out with them.' Ikuto raised his voice a little.

'Why should I go??!' Amu was a little bit teary eyed 'You're never here permanently! All you ever do is disappear and watch me sleep. I can't be yours if I don't think of myself as yours." The first tear scouted her face down to her cheek. Then signalling for the rest to free fall.

"Amu.." Ikuto caught her by both her shoulders

"Don't touch m-" she was silenced with a kiss. Passionate but not appreciated. She pushed him away as a reflex action. "Don't.' She whispered. 'I can't do this. With someone I don't love anymore.'

Ikuto took a step back. Eyes filled with hurt. He took his time to climb onto the balcony railing. Eyes locked on hers. In any case she changed her mind. Broke down. Or even had a reaction. Anything. There was nothing. He tore his eyes awake from her and took off.

After a minute of silence. Amu's legs wobbled. And knelt down. Hugged herself and silently cried.

"I thought I didn't love him anymore." She whispered

Further away Ikuto kicked a tree. Making a bird's nest fall. He laid down under it. He shield his eyes with his elbow and took a deep breath.

"shit"

----------------------------------1 day 2 hours 3 minutes 4seconds 3mili-seconds and still counting--------

'this is bad. Amu has not came out of her room ever since the cat nip incident." Rima whispered "maybe she thinks it's her fault Kukai-kun is in this situation?"

"it's much deeper than that." Tadase closed his eyes to think ' The packet contained cat nip. Suspicious. Cat.' His eyes popped open. ' Ikuto is nearby." His head jerked toward Rima 'His been with Amu. We need to find him fast'

"lets put our coat on then' Rima was off the couch faster than the speed of sound. (which is probably the speed of light but who wants to use that cliché phrase anymore? ;D)

-----------------------------Under the tree....------------------------------------

Scene: Foggy. Very foggy. Slight lighting.

Ikuto's eyes snapped open. This was not where was used to be.

"Ikuto?" Amu was in front of him. "here's a card."

"card? An invitation?" Ikuto took the card. "to what?"

"To my wedding." Amu smiled. "I'm getting married." Instantly a wedding dress popped on her and Kukai appeared beside her. "don't forget to come!"

"No. NO wait!" Ikuto chased her but she disappear like in the other dreams.

He flinched and opened his eyes to the real world.

"This needs to stop. The story in my mind is continuing." Ikuto held his head in his hands.

----------------------END.--------------------------------

SIGH there is school tomorrow.

Lets wish that i don't die ok?

Hahas

R&R! I love you peeps


	5. Make up Break up

Twiilight Lust Chap 5

Sigh. On with the show!

And please. You read, you review ok?? (:

Oh and tag me on my blog. . yep yep. Now lets start.

--------------------------In the halls of the rented Posh Hot Spring house------------------------

'You didn't have to knock him out when he was out already.' Rima stared at the cat boy. Itching to touch his ears already. But had kept a metre away from him because Tadase said he may have fleas. Which was very stupid now that she actually thought about it and move closer to him.

'If we touched him he would have woken up and fled.' Tadase crossed his arms 'Amu is like family to me and he should have known better than to come back at a time like this. Kukai is trying to ask Amu to the dance! '

'I think his waking up.' Rima put a finger on her lips in thought. 'you think he can break through the 3 layers of rope?' that meant to be sarcastic but, knowing Tadase.

'come to think of it. We'd better put another layer to be safe.' Tadase reached for the rope.

'you're messing with his blood circulation Tada-kun!' Rima tried to stop Tadase from attempting to strangle the currently unconscious boy to death. 'lets just bring him to another room for questioning.'

She watched as Tadase stared at her. And put down the rope slowly. She kicked it away like a weapon. Stunning Tadase for a moment. She flashed a warm smile. 'Good.'

----------------------------------Dark and not so dusty room----------------------------

IKUTO POV WHOOOO HOOOO!

This is weird. I was awake. Just trying to sleep again and pray I don't get the same dream again. Put when I rested my head on the tree. It felt like I rammed my head against the bark and blacked out. I don't know what happened after that. I'm numb all over and now i think i'm probably tied up. I think that is.

I cant really feel my fingers. I think i'm moving them. Mentally? I don't really know. I cant move. I feel like a bloody worm. And crawling around is totally out of the question because i'd lose all my pride if someone caught me doing that. So...

'I see you are awake.' A timid voice approached me.

'Rima.' I was absolutely sure now that i saw her walk into the light 'if you're here than where is Kiddy King?'

'His not in right now.' Rima looked around. ' Look. I just need some answers and i'll let you go free.'

That was the boldest statement I had ever heard from her. Not waiting for a reply she shot me.

'why doesn't Amu-chan want to come out of her room?' I was a about to tell her I did not know until she snapped at me 'Be honest. You only have an hour. I have alot of questions.'

'I went to her room.' I said 'Simple as that'

'ok. I think i can figure out from there...' Rima thought abit 'then when did you get back.'

'3 days ago.' I sighed.

'why did you disappear?' Rima's voice level increased.

"I think that is something I need to clarify with Amu. But I can't get her balcony door open so if you have the key do pass it over..."

'i have the key.' Rima waved it in front of me as if it was a cat's toy. ' i knew you would ask for it so i took it from Tadase. But. I have my conditions.'

'Name them.' I Snapped. I needed to move. It was killing me already.

'I want you to stay.' Rima tossed the key up. 'with her.' She caught it and tossed it again 'and i want to see you with her.'

'If she forgives me, sure then.' I was getting more reckless by the minute.

"ok.' Rima said. She stood up. 'I'll untie you, but. I need you to tie me up.' She flashed a smile at me.

'I'll take it.' She stood up and undid the ropes. And I was feel in no time.

------------------------Amu's Room.-----------------------------------------

MY POV (:

Under the pink flowery comforter, Amu stoned. Her eyes dried of tears. She lay there. Using up her last amount of oxygen she had left under comforter. Her balcony door clicked open. Her eyes widened.

the pink comforter was stripped off her. To reveal her drenched pillow and her messy and tangled hair. She covered her eyes, sick with the ostrich fantasy sickness.

'I can still see you. You may camofludge into you're comforter but not from me.' Ikuto sighed.

'Go away!' She threw her pillow at him.

He allowed it to hit him. ' i'm sorry.'

' what's the use?!' Amu flared up again. 'you're probably back with Chiiya again! Like you do all the time! (no actually I use this character to break them up. But i thought you guys would get sick of it so guess what i used??) what happened this time?! You knocked her up???!'

Ikuto could not stand this anymore. He slapped her. He did not care if the next room heard it. He did not care if she screamed rape. He wanted to hit the sense back into her.

He caught her by both shoulders.

'Wake up!' he shouted at her as he shook her. 'how old are you?! Can you tell me??!'

'I..i'm 15...' Amu whimpered in between sobs.

'you're old enough to know I won't do something like that!'Ikuto thought he had finally won but she made a come back.

'All you e..ever do is..is disappear.' Amu sobbed 'I don't even see you everyday.'

'Amu..'

'And you go and disappear and you come back and want me back.'

'I went off to work.'

' and then- w..what?' Amu stared at him 'why didn't you tell me?'

'I thought it would have been easier if I paid Chiiya to just leave me alone.' Ikuto's voice soften to sooth Amu 'so I can be with you.'

He found a non respondent Amu.

'Amu?'

'sniff... I..I..I want a hug!' She stretched her arms out.

'you haven't grown up a little bit have you?' Ikuto took her into his arms.

'AMU!'

The couple parted in a jerk.

' Why is Chiiya here?!'

'Ch—Chiiya...?' Amu shivered as she looked at Ikuto.

------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------

HAH. A CLIFFY

R&R!


	6. Confrontation

Twiilight Lust Chap 6

SO SORRY for the late update.

There's been SO MUCH going on and i have NO IDEA how to cope. Dammit does anyone play the violin? I wanna play but i cant cause in Singapore my age is crucial study age. Dammit!

I HEART JLSJ

------------------------------------START----------------------------------------------------

'Chiiya?" Amu turned. Her lips ghostly white. "I...I thought you."

"It's not like that." Ikuto tried to get close to her but was pushed away. Again.

"Get out." A cold stern voice greeted him. "now."

This time he thought he'd leave by the front door so he could sort the issue with Chiiya. Dammit it. He was furious. Dammit. She was just such a piss off.

-----------------------------Downstairs------------------------------------

"What?" Ikuto fumed while coming downstairs.

"I knew it! You were with her-" Tadase tried to step in.

"Shut it kiddy king." Ikuto hissed. As in literally.

"Ikuto! I thougt I'd never find you." Chiiya screamed

"I hope you never found me. I thought i paid you to leave." Ikuto said. Words dripping with venom.

"But I can't!" Chiiya said dramatically. "I haven't touched a cent of what you gave me! We can still be together!"

"Have you no shame _bitch? _I paid you so I would not have to see you again. There was something called a _reason_." Ikuto clenched his fists so hard they were almost white.

"what makes me so inferior to that girly girl you like so much." Chiiya forced the words out. "I'm older. More you're age. I'm prettier and my hair's long. And it's natural black! I even model!"

"First, you're not older than her. You're the same age. And why can't I like people with short pink hair? Whoever said you were pretty? You probably slept with your camera man to even get the shoot."

Chiiya was speechless. Probably what he said was true.

"And please. I only dated you in attempt to make Amu jealous."

The words were finally out. The indirect confession. Much better than the common I love you's . it was real this time. Amu who was sitting by her door. Waiting for Chiiya to win Ikuto over was shocked. Utterly shocked. What even made CHiiya so upset made her so happy. She smiled. Through her freash tears.

But she was not going to let this story end so quickly. (Well at least I won't)

"Ran!" Amu whispered "Chara change!"

------------------------------MEAN WHILE----------------------------

Ikuto pranced up the stairs. Wondering if she heared what he said. How he sent Chiiya away. He himself felt he did a good job. It felt good to hurt a girl. The girl you don't like of course.

He fiddled with the keys he had taken from Rima. (yes it was the skeleton key) he opened to door.

The balcony door was open. Wide.

The closets, Empty.

"Oh shit!" Ikuto slapped himself mentally.

Kukai rushed in. He saw the scene. His jaw dropped. He paled.

"don't just stand there! Call everyone!" Ikuto shouted at him.

Kukai ran. To where everyone was. " EVERYONE! AMU FELL OUT OF HER BEDROOM!"

And everyone just went. "WTF?!"

----------------------HILL------------------------------

"you took long" Amu whispered.

"Look I'm SO SO sorry she came over. I did not even know she knew where i was." Ikuto tried to talk

"Stop it. I can't trust you anymore." Amu shifted.

"but.. Please. It was really all a misunderstanding." Ikuto pleaded with her.

"she's probably there waiting for you to go back with her." Amu tried to crack her voice to make it sound real

"No I turned her down. I sent her back. She's gone. For good." Ikuto got alittle near to her. In case she decided to jump off the cliff in sorrow.

"then why did you date her in the first place?" Amu pretended she was wiping her tears.

"Because." Ikuto stopped. "because..."

"you dated her because you liked her then right??" Amu pressed on

"N..no!" Ikuto stampered

"Then you should have said so!" Amu hugged herself. She was such a great actor. She actually wonder why she did not join the drama club in the first place!

"I dated her to make you j.." Ikuto stopped for awhile. Hesitant.

"What?" Amu pressed further

"Jealous" Ikuto finished.

"Humph!" Amu huffed

"I confess! I really did that to make you jealous! I'm sorry!" Ikuto twirled her around.

She was desperately trying to hide her laughter. She laughed. She could not breathe. She was breathless.

She was. Relived.

----------------------END------------------------------

Well if that was hard enough!

Do you know that is you spell LIVE the other way around it spelkls EVIL?!

LIVE-ING IS EVIL LOL

R&R Thanks


End file.
